Von Drake's Latest Creation
by Master Pencil
Summary: Ludwig Von Drake has made a jewel-making machine, and he hopes to impress the girls. Question is, will they appreciate all the effort he put into his latest creation? This is a oneshot.


**Von Drake's Latest Creation**

**By Master Pencil**

Ah, what a wonderful feeling it is when one invents something no one ever thought about before! I've done it plenty of times, yes, but this time was something different. This time, I, Ludwig Von Drake, had invented a machine so wondrous, so profound, that even Mickey Mouse would open his mouth and cheer like a cheerleader!

This extraordinary happening happened on a day when Mickey, Minnie, and even that Donald Duck were having a picnic out in the park. Yours truly was too busy to participate in such things, for I was at work in my laboratory, making sparks dance in the air and noise ring my ears. That ringing made me giddy, honestly, and I would even say that it affected my final product. At any rate, I removed my welding mask and marveled at the machine I so candidly created, the one and only Jewelmaker 4000, a large steel box of genius that had protruding levers, flashing buttons, and two robotic eyes that shined like diamonds.

Now, I know that the appearance sounds similar to my past creations, but this machine was something else. It could make jewels obviously, but it also made its own jewels! I wanted to try this out, and I held in my hand a plain old rock.

"May this plain old rock transform into pure beauty!" I declared.

I tossed the thing into the Jewelmaker 4000, and a burst of beautiful lights filled my laboratory. It was a tad louder than I expected, but it still did its job. From the handy slot on the bottom came a brilliant diamond. The whole process almost seemed practical, but I am never a practical person.

"Now I must go out and impress," I told myself, pushing my creation out the door.

…

With my calm assertiveness in use, I strolled into the picnic area and approached my intended targets. Mickey, Minnie, and Donald were eating their sandwiches and crackers, not ever expecting the great Von Drake to come descend on them.

"Hiya, Professor!" greeted Mickey.

"How do you do, Mickey?" I replied. "I know your just dying to ask me why I have come to visit. That's why I am here to show you my latest creation!"

Pulling out a remote controller, I pressed my handy red button and, presto, my controller became flat and morphed into my Jewelmaker 4000! There was awe detected in my visitor's eyes, except for Donald, who has strangely caught on to my inventing ways. Besides him, Mickey and Minnie took appreciation for my machine, and my most intended target seemed the most interested.

"Oh, that's so pretty!" said Minnie. "What does it do?"

"I knew you were going to say that as well!" I said. "This is the Jewelmaker 4000, and it has the awesome power to create jewelry out of anything and everything! Observe."

I saw a nearby paper bag, tossed it into the machine, and saw the beautiful lights. Then, a ruby popped out and fell right into Minnie's hands to good effect. Delighted, she toyed with the shining specimen.

"That's amazing!" said Minnie.

"Yeah, but what else does it do?" questioned Donald unusually sternly. "Can it make more than just one jewel?"

"Ah, that's a good question, Donald!" I said. "But, in order to show you its added effects, I need Daisy to see it!"

Just to my luck, I saw Daisy taking her stroll into the park. The sight of all of us together drew her to our location like a magnet, and I might add that she seemed interested about the ruby being held by Minnie.

"That's a beautiful ruby you have there, Minnie!" said Daisy. "Where did you ever get that?"

"I suggest you take a look at this, Daisy!" I said to her. "The Jewelmaker 4000 can also make more than just one jewel. Why, it can make a hundred of them if it could!"

Donald, who seemed upset for whatever reason, took a dislike to my presentation. I rushed to get a bucket full of rocks and threw them all into the machine. Out came a shower of rubies, emeralds, and diamonds, and they buried Daisy with glittery wonder.

"That's so cool!" exclaimed Daisy. "Oh, Professor Von Drake, can I have just one?"

"Take them all, my dear!" I said.

"Why you," muttered Donald. "How about you make a great big jewel?"

"That will be no problem!" I told Donald.

I spotted a stone next to a tree and carried it to the Jewelmaker 4000. With some difficulty, I got the stone into the machine and, with a loud rumble, a large sapphire circle rolled out and smacked Donald, making him fly backward into a sandbox.

"Ah, that's just so amazing," praised Daisy.

Outright jealousy was visible on Donald's face, which confounded me because I certainly wasn't courting Daisy. He scooped up a fist full of sand and waddled over to the Jewelmaker 4000, stuffing it with the sand. The result was a mix of crystallized diamonds. Scowling, Donald ran away and came back with a mole, placing the living thing inside my machine. What resulted from that was a golden mole, which eventually cracked to reveal the still-living mole. Donald took off yet again and came back with a sandwich, shoving it down into the creation and making a sandwiched jewel.

"Donald, what are you trying to do?" asked Daisy.

"I'm testin' this thing to see if it's all what Von Drake makes it out to be!" said Donald.

"Donald, Donald, Donald," I said, shaking my head. "If it's made by Von Drake, it's always what makes it out to be!"

Frustrated, Donald sped off and returned with a burning ember.

"Let's see if your thing can take this!" he yelled.

Flinging it inside my machine, it came out as a red ruby with extra shine. He took an ice cube out of his pocket and jumped high up onto the top of the Jewelmaker 4000.

"Donald, get down from there!" I said.

"No way, this is the final straw!" he said.

However, the ice cube was mighty hard to handle apparently, for it slipped from his hand and caught his foot just as he took a step to put it in the machine. He let out a yell before going into the machine, and the brightest of all its bright lights shone out, blinding us all. There was an awful lot of squabbling and yelling before a crystallized Donald rolled out.

"Oh, no, Donald has been turned into a jewel!" exclaimed Daisy.

"I'll help him out of it!" I boldly declared.

I picked up the crystallized Donald and heaved him with all my might up on top of the Jewelmaker 4000, where it morphed him in its interior before firing Donald out onto me, causing us both to fall back in the sandbox.

"Whoa, that was weird," said Donald, slightly dizzy.

"Good thing I added the power to reverse objects!" I replied.

"Thank you very much, professor," thanked Donald.

"No problem, my boy," I said. "But, really, why were you so mad at me?"

Donald suddenly gave me a hard stare.

"That paper bag you just tossed into that thing had a jewel in it that I wanted to give to Daisy!" he said.

"Whoops," I muttered.

He took the ruby from Minnie and presented it to Daisy.

"Oh, thank you Donald!" said Daisy. "You're so caring!"

As the two of them walked away, Minnie shrugged and picked up the large sapphire that came from the stone.

"This might do for a backyard decoration, Mickey," said Minnie.

"Sure, Minnie, it'd really make the garden look nice!" piped up Mickey.

Then they left and I was all alone. Somewhat disappointed, I pulled out my remote controller and shrunk the Jewelmaker 4000 back into a small object.

"Humph, no kind words for the professor, eh?" I muttered to myself. "I'll just go to Goofy. He's always easy to impress!"


End file.
